She Changed
by RoyalVoyage
Summary: Annie is a cold girl until she meets a boy who changed her life forever Annie x OC! I made this for the people who don't like Annie because she isn't bad it's because of How Isayama made her tbh if it wasn't for her aot wouldn't exist sooo give her a chance


Like I say in my other fanfics my spelling isn't that good I'm German sooooo English is 100% perfect

The main OC Info

Eyes - Hazelnet with a bit of gray

Hair - Really dark Brown

Favourite Colors - Purple Blue And Red

Personality - Imagine Ken Kaneki and Reiner Braun had a baby

Extra Details - has tiny scruff on face - Age 19 - usual face kinda like Connie from aot jh - lucky numbers 11 and 7 also known as 711 XD - 6,1 almost 6,2 his tall

Annie Woke up miserable as she suddenly looked at the clock and screams , IM GONNA BE LATE!! After Annie got dressed she was putting her shoe on while hopping towards the door went she accidentally rammed into it , owww. Annie said as she later on the floor looking at the roof of her dorm just hoping someone would actually like her ( Ever since Annie's father died she was alone all her friends left her because she changed her happy smile she had everyday turned into a still emotionless drown her eyes from the sparkling blue became as deep as the ocean and her kind personality changed into hate and anger) Annie forced her self up and out he dorm she as Annie walked all sad and gloomy like usual day dreaming she ran into a someone. She yelled seriously seeing all her papers on the floor as she looked up and suddenly just for a second her eyes sparkled. She saw a bow completely panicked. OHHH MY GOD IM SOO SORRY!!! Here let me help you... Annie looked at him and laughed a little you want to help me??? She asked, He looked at her confused tilting his head why wouldn't I it's my fault you fell it's the least I can do for you. Annie felt a lump in her throat as she said Th..ank y..you, her eyes were happy but it looked like she was about to have a break down. Her and he stranger picked up all the papers He said, I'm Leo Zadkiel BrownWood or just Leo

He said blushing a little. I'm Annie Leonhardt. She said also blushing holding her hand out. He smiled well Annie it was nice meeting you if you ever need help with something you can sure as hell come to me. Thanks said Annie as they both walked passed each other.

 **About 7 minutes later**

Annie arrived in class late smiling staring at the celling

Still remembering how gentle his hand was..

MS LEONHARDT!!!!! The Professer yelled as Annie finally snapped out of it the entire class was looking confused about how the hell Annie was smiling.

Yes s.sir??? Annie said confused

Are you with us? The professer asked

Yes sir I am Annie replayed

Are you sure you looked like you were alittle to busy smiling at the roof? Connie joked

FUCK OFF CONNIE!!! Annie glared

Just great you ruined her mood good job Connie, Jean scoffed

CLASS PAY ATTENTION, Marco said as class rep

Everyone just sighed and continued with class

2 Hours later Class Ended

Mikasa ran up to Annie asking what happened??

Annie looked confused what do you mean

YOU WERE SMILING YOU NEVER SMILE Mikasa Yelled

Annie hesitated at first but than gave in at mikasas puppy eyes

I met this guy Annie said looking away blushing

Mikasa smiled with a lewd look on her face A Hot Huy ay?? Mikasa teased

Annie quickly hid her face WHAT NOO HIS JUST A GUY!!!! who was kind gentle and cute and sweet Annie started mumbling random words

Mikasa smiled him? She asked pointed at the boy with the really dark brown hair and hazenut eyes mixed with gray

MIKASA DONT POINT HE WILL NOTICE US!!!!! Annie Yelled at Mikasa worried he would notice

Mikasa smiled his that important ay? Mikasa said smiling

Leo noticed blonde hair in the corner of his eye when he suddenly smiled out of no where and walked over to the raven haired girl and Annie Hello again he said smiling tilting his head

His already cute m Annie whispered

Mikasa smiled. Hello Annie is currently in her shy shell that he has problems getting out of around people that actually see her as a normal person Mikasa said smiling now holding back the SHE IS CRUSHING OVER YOU

Leo started laughing well she's not normal he said smiling

What do you mean?? Annie looked up confused tilting her head

I mean that unlike most people it's worth a lot more to make you smile and that you have skills and personality others don't your also really cool and kind even when people literally ram into you and cause you to fall or drop your papers even when someone breaks your heart you're still you. he said smiling and closing his eyes

Annie started tearing up extremely touched by what he said while Mikasa was just speechless

Suddenly Eren broke the silence

MIKASA BABE WERE STILL TAKING ALEX TO THE CINEMA TODAY SHES BEEN BUGGING ME ALL DAY ABOUT THE NEW SCOOBY DOO MOVIE ( Alexandra Yeager is Mikasa and Erens daughter Mikasa had her when she was only 16 She's extremely smart for a 3 and a half year old she is really smart and could almost speak English perfectly taking after her mother in Brains and father in stubbornness Eren stayed at home watching her while Mikasa studied at college so they wouldn't be broke and homeless when their older all tho having not gone to college Eren worked at a Tea shop That Mikasas half brother Levi owns all tho it's a cafe he gets paid a lot)

Yeah Eren I'll be right there! Mikasa said and turned to her friend sorry Annie but If Alex said Scooby doo where are you one more time Eren will go mad. Bye

Annie waved goodbye to basically her only real friend

Annie suddenly looked at Leo and said , ohh my god I forgot my dorm Keys inside my dorm!!!!

Hahaha I know how it feels. Leo said

Soo where are you gonna sleep?? Leo asked

No idea I might just go get a hotel room. Annie said sighing

If you want you could come stay in my dorm it has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms you'd have privacy. Leo said scratching the back of his his head looked down.

Annie looked up tilting her head, REALLY!!! Annie asked excited and relieved.

Leo smiled yeah. He said smiling and closing his eyes.

Suddenly it started raining extremely hard and Annie immediately got soaked

Ohhh here take my coat.. Leo said covering mikasa with his coat.

 **About 12 Minutes Of Walking and getting drenched. later**

Now at Leo's dorm, Your completey soaked, Leo said laughing. I'm pretty sure you not gonna sleep in those I'll get you something to wear here let me show you around. Here's the my room and the bathrooms inside your room is right across from mine and the bathrooms also inside the kitchen is connected to the living room and. Leo kept mumbling on showing Annie around

Annie let it a tiny laugh than covering it with a cough trying not to seem rude.

Leo looked down confused blinking over and over again what. He side his voice cracking

Annie said, nothing it's just really cute when you take things seriously.

Leo is face turned extremely red he started than. M..m...me cu..t..te? Noooo in not cute he said looking up at the celling scratching his head. He than showed Annie to her room

Well I'll leave you to it I'll leave some cloths on the bed

, Leo said going out

Annie said, Thanks! As she went to the bathroom for a shower.

Leo open his closet and starting thinking what color shirt would she like Purple noo maybe red OR BLUE noo yellow? No that would match her hair and she would think im weird what was she wearing today GRAY he suddenly screamed out by accident.

she was wearing gray, Leo took out a large gray t-shirt and some orange shorts that would probably fit her

Leo than went to her room and layed the cloths on her b _e_ d and left slightly shutting the door.

 **15 Minute later Annie finished with her shower**

Gray ay? Annie smil _e_ d looking at the cloths he had left her.

After she got dressed she left to go check if Leo was asleep.

Leo heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Annie in his t-shirt that was completely covering her shorts.

Thanks again for letting me stay with you. Annie said

It's no problem by the way are you Hungary cause if your Hungary I could cook some dinner for both of us. Said Leo.

Well I'm not that Hungary but. Annie was cut of by Leo getting off the coach.

Steak Or Chicken or maybe something Vegan? Asked Leo excited to show her his skills.

Chicken. Annie said shrugging her shoulders.

Leo went to the kitchen and started cooking

 **About 30 minutes later Leo finished**

He went and layed the food on the table Annie looked at it and asked. Are you some kind of chef???

Noo but both my parents were good at cooking soo yeah. He said shrugging his shoulders

Were? Annie asked confused

My father died when I was 9 and my moms got sick and by the time she could well she had lost her skills. Leo said barely holding a smile and holding some tears back. Annie noticed this as she suddenly hugged him and said . I know how it feels!

Leo hugged her back now crying.. the two hugged for what seemedlike forever..

The two finished their dinner now going to sleep when Annie went too her room she saw a dog in her bed. Annie looked confused raising an eyebrow and said, Leo..

yeah Leo came as he suddenly blinked at the dog ohh he said he sighed And said

Well you can sleep in my room I'll go on the coach.

You don't have tooo really. Annie said

It's okay really. He said

Annie gave in going in to his room.

When Annie bit her lip and turned around you can sleep with me. she blurted out.. Blushing

Leo is usually tanned face turned red as he said , you wou-ld,nt mi...n..ddd?

Of course not

They got in bed and as Leo slept Annie

Couldn't help it she cuddled next to him and instantly fell asleep

The two slept soundly.


End file.
